


Dean's rough day

by Jerk_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: Dean is having a hard day and Sam Winchester is 100 percent the reason for it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Dean's rough day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic for this pairing. They are my otp and it is pretty overwhelming writing them since these characters are so close to my heart. I am just hoping to do them justice.

Dean Winchester could not catch a damn break to save his life. It all starts when he opens his eyes to find his little brother sitting at the small table in their cramped motel room, laptop whirring and a coffee halfway to his mouth. Sam has somehow not noticed that Dean is awake yet, and so he can look at him for a length of time without worrying about getting a look from Sam. Dean can’t help but notice the too dark circles under his brother’s eyes, or the way that his left wrist looks like it has been rubbed raw. He must be scratching again, something that he use to do in school when he was stressed about a grade, or if John started getting antsy and Sam just knew that he was about to make them pack up and leave. Dean wracks his brain for anything recent that could be a cause for this type of behavior, but finds himself coming up empty. He sighs to himself before realizing that now Sam knows he’s awake. 

“Morning, how do you feel about clearing out a vamps nest?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow at Dean. They are on the road in less than an hour, the vamps nest being in Santa Fe, New Mexico, about six hours away from where they are in Colorado. Dean keeps looking at Sam through his peripheral, noticing how his brother seems to be trying to meld into the passenger side door of the car. Dean reaches into the back seat with one hand for a minute before his fingers graze the pillow, yanking it up to the front and placing it into Sam’s lap. 

“Thanks,” Sam manages to say in a slightly strangled voice and Dean just nods and keeps his eyes fixed on the road until he feels Sam’s gaze drift away. He chances a look over and sees his brother looking ten years younger, head on the pillow against the window, legs stretch out in the floorboard, mouth slightly open, and finally for the first time in what feels like months, his face is completely relaxed. Dean feels a familiar ache in his chest, which moves farther south when he hears a breathy moan make it’s way out of Sam’s mouth. Dean grinds his teeth and takes the upcoming turn a little rougher than he normally would, and it just attests to how exhausted Sam must be that he doesn’t even stir. The rest of the ride is blessedly silent and as soon as Dean sees the welcome to Santa Fe signs, he starts looking for a motel.

He pulls into the first one that he comes across, leaving Sam in the car to keep sleeping at least a few more minutes while he goes in and gets them a room. The counter guy informs him that the only room left available has one queen bed and normally Dean would just take them to the next motel but he is tired and Sam is finally sleeping. He doesn’t want to drive another hour to find another motel since that is probably how long it would take since they are still on the outskirts of the town. Dean takes all of their bags inside first before finally coming around and opening Sam’s door, he puts his arm out to keep him from falling out of the car. He gently puts his arms under Sam and lifts him as though his brother is five years old again, as though he doesn’t have at least three inches on him. Dean would laugh at the irony of him carrying Sam bride style through the door and laying him on the bed if the thought itself didn’t almost stop his heart cold in his chest. He gets Sammy’s shoes off and covers him with the cheap duvet, before retreating to the bathroom. He slowly faces the mirror and tries to take deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He turns the shower on and avoids looking in the mirror anymore while he undresses, his heart feels like a damn jack rabbit in his chest. Dean has the worst fucking luck in the world, he bangs his head against the shower wall while he is in there. 

His hair soaked and feeling as though his entire life is one big cosmic joke. He feels his hand traveling down his body, he is just wrapping a hand around his cock when there is a knock on the door and Sam’s voice, “Hey, sorry I passed out on you like that, I must have been more tired than I thought. Want me to run out and get us some food?”

“Yes, and beer.” Dean says, hand still on his cock but he is more holding it now than anything. It feels wrong to do anything more when Sam is talking to him even though the images he sees when he strokes is always Sam doing a lot more than talking. Dean hears the keys jingle and the door close. He breaths out a sigh of relief and jerks himself off quickly, his orgasm hitting like a freight train. The shower washes away any evidence and Dean gets out a few minutes later. Sam isn’t back yet so he throws on some worn jeans and a flannel, he he sits at the table, dropping his head in hands for a moment. He is trying to get himself together so Sam doesn’t try to get him to talk about feelings when he gets back. 

“I got Chinese, and yes before you ask I did remember kung pao chicken and fortune cookies,” Sam says setting the containers on the table in front of Dean who looks up at his brother with a genuine smile on his face. 

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean says before grabbing a container. They eat mostly in silence until Sam finishes and then he has the laptop between them going over the details of the case. They agree to wait till the morning as Vamps will be easier to deal with when the sun is out, Dean feels a change in the air before Sam even opens his mouth. 

“Why did you get us a room with only one bed?”

“It was all they had left and you were practically dead to the world. I didn’t really feel like driving around trying to find something else. If you haven’t noticed we are kinda out in the fucking desert here.”

“That makes sense, no worries we’ll just share it’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Dean feels his stomach drop at the words. He knew logically that there wouldn’t really be any other options but just the thought of being next to Sam in a bed has his palms sweating. He gulps down what is left of his beer before reaching for one of the fortune cookies. The secret to happiness lies right in front of you. Dean growls in frustration and Sam looks at him startled until he sees the little piece of paper in his hand and reaches for the other one himself. 

“What did you get Sammy?”

“The greatest danger could be your stupidity.”

Dean chuckles at that, he can’t help it because the idea that Sam could be stupid is about as likely as a damn angel coming down from heaven. Dean hands over his fortune to Sam after he repeatedly gestures for it, no way is he reading it aloud for Sammy to hear his voice crack. Sam just looks up at him with a slight laugh in his eyes. They finish over the six pack and Dean begins to get ready for bed while Sam takes his shower. Dean is standing at the edge of the bed, staring at it like it’s a werewolf who is about to tear his head off. He shakes himself and slowly lowers his knee onto the mattress, followed by the other one and then finally the rest of his body. He finally makes it flat on his back and under the covers when he hears the bathroom door open, and he can feel the steam waifing from the bathroom to tickle at his face. He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing at this point, he can hear Sam moving around and he can tell that he is trying to be quiet and not wake him up. Even with his eyes close Dean knows exactly where Sam is at all times, he has been hyper-aware of his brother’s moments for as long as he can remember. Sam approaches the bed and he can feel his brother’s eyes on him for a long moment before he gets in. Dean almost jumps out of his skin when Sam brushes up against him, but he forces himself to relax and wait. Sure enough Sam adjusts and lays on his side facing towards Dean, which isn’t completely weird since they usually face each other when they are in their own beds anyways. 

Dean waits until he hears Sam’s breathing change and opens his eyes. Fuck. Sam is gorgeous when he’s sleeping, all the worry lines that are present during the day just fade away and he looks so young it breaks Dean’s heart. Before he can even register it, let alone stop it Dean’s hand is suddenly resting on Sam’s heart and the strong steady beat of it brings a slight wetness to his eyes. Before he can get too weepy his hand seems to have a mind of it’s own making it’s way to Sam’s hair. He always gives him shit about cutting it but he knows that if Sam ever actually tried he would have to show his hand. He never wants Sam to cut his hair. 

Sam lifts his head slightly into the touch, Dean stills until he’s sure that Sam is still asleep. Still it was a close thing and he would rather not deal with questions. Dean settles himself on his side of the bed on his back with his head turned towards Sam.

Dean Winchester wakes the next morning enveloped by a body slightly larger than his own. For a moment he pushes himself back in those arms humming in content. His eyes shoot wide open a second later remembering that he did not go home with someone last night and the hard cock pressing into his ass belongs to his little brother. Dean shifts his eyes as slowly as he can manage wanting to make sure that Sam is still asleep before he tries moving off the bed. 

Hazel eyes meet bottle green and Dean has to force his body to be still and not move even a tiny inch as he takes in his little brother. He almost falls off the bed when he feels Sammy’s hands making their way towards the front of his body. Sam gives him a look of annoyance and dammit Dean stops moving completely, too curious as to what’s going to happen next to truly be afraid of the consequences. Sam’s hand is sitting on his lower belly, right where his hard cock is resting against and Sam gives him a smirk so wicked that Dean knows he must have learned it from him. 

“Good dreams Dean?” Sam asks in a voice so husky that Dean would think he smoked a pack every day if he didn’t know better. 

“Sam what are you doing?” And fuck of course his voice breaks and he sounds very much like a blushing virgin. In ways he guesses he is still cause even though he has had many different people every which way, he has never had Sam. And Sam is… well he’s everything. Sam is currently looking at Dean in a way that usually means he is about to get laid and while most of his body is cheering at this prospect, Dean’s head is screaming at him that if they take this further it might break them forever. 

“Dean, come on, can we just stop dancing around this thing?” Sam asks as he moves his hand to wrap around Dean’s cock. Dean was prepared to give Sam an entire lecture on why they shouldn’t do this and to try and figure out a delicate way to get the fuck out of dodge for a few days. As soon as he feels Sam’s hand on him all reasonable thoughts leave his mind until Sam is the only thing left filling it. 

“Oh fuck, Sam,” Dean gasps out, he knows if just having Sam’s hand on him feels like this then he is completely ruined for anyone else. Which as he thinks about it, it really isn’t anything new since Sam always came over anyone and everyone else. Sam’s lips are everywhere, his neck, his ear, his nipples…. 

“Sam,” Dean moans dragging his name out.

Sam chuckles, “Sensitive big bro.” And holy shit Sam calling him that while slowly making his way down to Dean’s leaking dick has him going impossibly harder. The moment Sam’s tongue licks Dean’s dick, he loose his fucking mind. The apocalypse could literally be beating down the door and Dean wouldn’t care. All he could think about in that moment was the way Sam’s mouth feels wrapped around his dick. Sam bobs up and down a few times setting a steady rhythm, Dean is completely entranced and only starts when he feels Sam jerk a little. Dean opens his eyes to the glorious sight of Sam Winchester sucking his brothers dick and reaching behind himself to start working a finger in. The sight sends Dean to his orgasm too soon for him to even get a warning to Sam. It doesn’t seem like he much cares though, he just kept sucking, swallowing down all the cum that Dean has to give him. Dean sits up making his cock fall from Sam’s mouth, a good thing since the sensitivity started hurting him a bit. Dean manhandles Sam onto the bed, pulling his brother’s fingers out gently before sinking to his knees in front of him. Dean licks at the puckered hole, a zing of energy passing through his entire body at the taste of his brother on his lips. 

“Oh my fucking god Dean,” Sam gasps out, all high pitched and breathy. Dean can’t help but mentally give himself a high five since he has only ever been on the receiving end of this particular delight and hadn’t known the exact particulars of it. Dean rests his hand against Sam’s mouth and his cock twitches when he feels that ridiculously talented tongue licking his fingers. He pulls them out and settles them against Sam’s hole right next to his own tongue and pushes in, and the sound that Sam makes when his fingers sink in has Dean believing that maybe there really is a God out there somewhere. 

“Dean please,” Sam breaks off with a long moan and Dean can’t hold himself back anymore. He reaches over to the duffel bag on the ground and pulls out his secret stash of lube. He hisses while spreading it across his dick and has to hold the base tight to keep himself from cumming. Just looking at Sam all spread out and ready for him, wanting this just as much as Dean, it really blows his mind. 

Sam gasps when he finally feels the head of Dean’s cock against him, and without even waiting on Dean he pushes himself forwarded onto Dean’s cock. Dean thrust a little in return and is inside his little brother as deep as he can get. Dean leans down, licking and biting at Sam’s neck, allowing Sam to get use to him first before trying to move. Sam has other ideas however, Dean feels fire licking up his entire body when Sam moves his hips in a little circle. 

“God dammit Sammy,” Dean growls, and that’s all the warning he could muster before he pulling out almost completely and then thrusting back in at a slight angle, hitting Sam’s prostate. 

“Fuck yes Dean, just like that. Give it to me please.” Sam opens his eyes and the look he gives Dean is so full of need that he finds himself nodding, stroking his hands up and down Sam’s side to sooth him. Dean lays down on top of Sam and gives him a long wet kiss, shallowly thrusting for a moment before sitting back up. He sets a hard fast pace, and all Sam can do is grab Dean and hold on. Dean purposely hits Sam’s prostate on every thrust and when he feels his own orgasm building back up, he grabs Sam’s cock and strokes it in time with his movements. 

“Come on little brother, come for me.” And Sam does spectacularly. Dean cums a moment later and for a moment they just lay there completely wrapped up in each other, listening to the sounds of the other’s breath. Dean pulls out as gently as he can manage but still feels the wince Sam makes. 

He lays next to Sam who immediately has his head on Dean’s chest, hand going to lay itself right over Dean’s heart. As though nothing in the world is more comforting than his brother’s heartbeat, and Dean can understand that sentiment better than anything else.


End file.
